


To The Apocalyptic Future!

by Fanimonstar



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Not beta read I die like mod frogs, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: The turtles travel 200 years into the future and find the world in an unexpected state
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Scarlemagne | Hugo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have doomed myself with writing multichapters, which has (very) rarely worked out well for me, but if no one is going to write this crossover, who will?

"Hi, Hugo."

The mandrill knew exactly who the voice was, but looked up from his cage anyway. "Oh, Kipo. Here for another chat?"

The young girl looked at her brother with a frown. "Hugo, you could at least try to befriend the others."

"Ah, but however shall I do that? After the little stunt I pulled at the coronation, how could anyone ever forgive me enough to do that?" He sighed dramatically.

"HOW CAN YOU KNOW IF YOU HAVEN'T EVEN ATTEMPTED ONCE?!"

The former almost-emperor was surprised to hear the half-mute raise her voice.

She shrunk back. "Please. If not for yourself, then for me."

"Well, excuse me, if I don't have time to think about friendships when the human who abused me started a human revolution to turn mutes back into wild animals," he dismissed her without much thought, or at least that's what it seemed like to Kipo.

"Fine." The pink jaguar walked away from the cage until her brother could not hear her. "I'll do it myself. I will give you some friends."

-

"Hey Donnie, whatchu making?"

"I am making a time machine big enough to fit me so I can travel 200 years into the future to look at how much science has advanced, Mikey," Donnie answered straightforwardly.

"Ooh, can we join?"

The inventor turned around and raised his goggles. "Why are all of you idiots here?"

"Easy, we wanna join you to keep you safe from threats from the future," Raph's response was not truthful in the slightest, as the boys just wanted to try out future pizza .

"Even if that were true, why would I let you all just follow me?"

Leo walked nearer to his brother. "You get the last slice for a week."

"Make that three months and we'll have ourselves a deal."

"Deal."

"Hey, absolutely no deal! I didn't agree to this! No future day pizza is worth 90 days of present day pizza!"

"Sorry, Angelo, but a deal's a deal."

That did not stop Mikey from screaming in his brother's face in the slightest, but Leo didn't flinch. "So, when're we going?"

"Right when I can make it bigger to somehow fit all of you…" Donnie trailed off as he realized something. "Or, I can send us off one by one! Who wants to go first?"

"Wait, how does that work? Won't the first person to go have to send the machine back for the rest of us to go?" Raph inquired.

"You see, it only teleports you to the future in a box of its kind somewhere in the future. So we good."

His brothers stared at each other in silence. The oldest started running to Donnie, "Leaders go first!"

"Hey, no fair! Dad made me the new leader!"

"The youngest should obviously be first," Mikey quickly said, joining his brothers.

"Alright everyone, chill, chill!" The inventor raised his hands to get his brothers' attention. "Let's just play rock paper scissors to settle this."

The group did so, and Leo got first place, Raph in second place, and Mikey lost.

"Haha, I told you guys!" "Yeah yeah, whatever just get in there," Donnie shushes his brother.

Leo did so and entered some numbers on a keypad, then closed the door. After a few seconds, Donnie opens the door again and Leo is nowhere to be seen. "Alright Raph, you're next."

It took a while for Raph to squeeze his large body in there, but he managed. "Uh, Don, you sure this is safe?" The turtle's reply was immediate. "Oh, absolutely not." Then the door was shut.

He waited a bit longer, then opened it. "Get in there, Michael."

"You know what? After thinking about it for a while, maybe I don't wanna go to the future-"

"Nonsense, get in there!" He pushed his younger brother in and shut the door.

"Alright, they have no clue. My turn!" He gets in there and enters the true numbers himself, and he arrives at his destination after a few minutes.

-

A few minutes later, or a few seconds for them, they all reappear in the time machine at the same time.

"I can't feel my shell!" "Couldn't Don have sent us at least a few minutes' difference?" "Wait, where is he?"

Well, everyone except Donnie. The door opened to reveal that they did not, in fact, go 200 years into the future, and that their brother had tricked them.

"Donnie, you son of a-" "How did we not expect that?" "Can we revoke last slice privileges?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie meets Fun Gus, and so does everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate time travel

Donnie closes his eyes as he opens the door and steps out. "Hello, futur-" his eyes opened to a seemingly abandoned white underground laboratory with orange gunk everywhere. The lab's ceiling was destroyed, and so were a lot of other things, such as the room he's currently in.

"What happened here?" he walks closer to a whiteboard in the room, with a lot of equations written on it. There was a date written on it. "26th of March 2207...about 13 years too early. But then again, it's been abandoned for who knows how long," he bends down to touch a bit of the gunk. "I wonder what this is-" "Hi!" "AH!"

The orange gunk has a body now, with blue eyes and a mouth. It giggled when Donnie fell on his back. "Hehe, you're funny, Mr. Purple Shell Turtle!"

"Oh, haha, what are you?!" He figured he should just get to the point and not waste time with introductions.

"I'm Fun Gus!"

"No, I mean- wait, never mind, your name explains it." He kneels down to get on Fun Gus' level. "Hey kid, you know what happened to this place?"

"Nope! Are you gonna be a new friend of mine, Mr. Purple Shell Turtle? We can play forever!"

"Yeah, no, I'm gonna leave now. Bye-HEY!" Donnie's arms were grabbed and his body spun around.

"Ring around the rosie! Pockets full of posies! Ashes! Ashes! We all fall DOWN!" And he fell with a thud.

"Say, Mr. Purple Shell Turtle, are you friends with the other turtles too?"

Donnie spits out some of Fun Gus that got into his mouth. "Wait, what other turtles?"

"Those turtles!" Fun Gus grabs him to show the ground floor, where Donnie sees his brothers sitting at a circular table pretending to drink tea.

"YOU GUYS?!"

"DONNIE! HE GOT YOU TOO?!" His brothers shout in unison.

-

The three turtles sat in a circle outside the time machine in silence. Mikey spoke first.

"Can we ki-"

"No," Raph shot him down, knowing exactly what his youngest brother was gonna say.

"Aw."

"Can we follow him anyway and just make his life hell over in the future?" Leo asked his brother.

"I like where your head's at!"

"How are we gonna do that?" Mikey interjected. "We don't even know how to use that thing."

"Oh, how hard can it be?" Leo went back to the keypad. "Hm, lets see, he wanted to go 200 years into the future, so 2220, and I'm just gonna put some random numbers for the date, like 7/11-Oh, nevermind, he has a travel history. So 4/14/2220, and make it maybe 10 minutes earlier than him so we can surprise him. And voila!"

"Alright, lets go!"

They each got on by themselves, setting the machine one minute later than the last brother so they don't get stuck in there again, and followed the order that they did last time.

"Wow! Three new turtle friends! I'm Fun Gus!" Fun Gus had said when he noticed all of them. "Erm, but you're all turtles. What should I call you to tell you all apart…?"

"Ah, my name is Raph, and these are my brothers Mikey and Leo-"

"Boring! You're Mr. Big Turtle, Mr. Red Eyes and Mr. Colorful now!"

-

"And I think you can guess what happened after that," Mikey finishes his explanation.

"You followed me here?!"

"Well, I guess, but not exactly," Leo pretends to sip from a teacup.

"Oh boy, are you serious right now," If his hands were free, Donnie would be pinching his forehead.

"Relax, we just have to figure out a way to escape-"

"NO!" Fun Gus had an angry expression. "You guys are not leaving!"

"Hey, you can't force us to stay here!" Raph takes out his pair of sais from his shell.

"Yes, I CAN!" Fun Gus pulls them tighter to their chairs.

Meanwhile, a waterbear was listening in to them ever since the first ones came.

"Oh my, I have to save those poor turtles!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles get rescued by their family and a water bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet and there's still nothing that important happening

"Ugh, why are we here again?"

"Because, Barry, the turtles have gone who knows where and we, as the only responsible ones in this family, gotta make sure they don't do anything stupid," April explains honestly to the former warrior scientist. "-And Splinter really wants to try out time travel."

"If I can't have a microwave best friend, then a grumpy teddy bear of my former arch nemesis is fine," Splinter raises the Teddy Draxum.

"That doesn't explain why I have to come along, or why I look like this! How'd you even get this brooch back, it got broken in the Hidden City!"

"One," April puts up one finger, "you're their creator so you're responsible for them too, two, we couldn't fit unless you do that, and three, Mikey got you a new one in case we needed it again."

The yokai grumbles something angrily and crosses his fluffy bear paws.

The time machine suddenly shook for a moment, then stopped. "Ah, I think we arrived," Splinter opens the door and the sight was truly horrendous.

"Ew, what's with all this gunk-!" "Hey!"

April whips her head back, to the direction of the voice. "Uhhh, I don't think we're alone here."

"You aren't! Check the sink!" It was a labroom, so of course it has a sink. She walks closer, until she can just about see the inside of it to see a very small puddle of water. It suddenly opened its eyes, which the girl didn't even know it had, and rose up.

"AH!" The sound alerted the two adults in the room, and they turned to see April on the floor. They ran towards her to check on her.

"What happened?!" Splinter takes a look at her arms to see if she was hurt.

"There! In the sink! There's some sort of tiny water monster!"

Draxum tries to climb up the sink to take a look, but he was still a teddy bear. "Hrng!" he angrily tears the brooch off. He returned to his original form and glared at the creature in the sink.

"Hey now, human, I don't like the term 'tiny water monster'. I'm a water bear, and I can turn very big," the creature explains. "I'm Tad Mulholland, could you turn on the sink so the rest of me can come here?"

"Why would we do that?" Draxum asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh, some turtles who got here earlier were captured by Fun Gus, and I want to save them!"

April finally got over her initial shock when she heard turtles. "Wait, do those turtles wear colourful masks, look very different from one another, one of them has a purple shell?"

Mulholland put a hand on his chin. "Hm, I can't be sure. I never saw the turtles as I can't really see above this sink, but I did hear Fun Gus did call one of them Mr. Purple Shell Turtle, so maybe that's him."

"Who is this Fun Gus, and why did they capture my sons?!" Hearing that his sons are in danger, Splinter wanted to act immediately.

"Well , how should I explain…" Mulholland tries to think of a way to explain everything lightly. "Fun Gus is this whole orange thing surrounding you all. He's kind of a lonely kid, so whenever someone comes along he wants to play with them for the rest of their lives, sooo…"

"What do you mean, 'rest of their lives'?" Draxum continues to glare at the water bear. He didn't trust him.

"I mean, just like myself, Fun Gus has the potential to be immortal, and similar to myself but not quite, he uses their bodies as energy just as I use brain energy."

"Still, why should we trust you?"

"Well, I guess I don't have any reasons for why you should trust me, but the turtles are in danger-"

Fun Gus suddenly appears in the labroom, interrupting them. "HEY, ARE YOU GUYS GONNA JOIN OUR TEA PARTY TOO?!"

-

"Mr. Turtles, would you like some more tea?"

"No, Fun Gus, I would really want you to let me and my brothers go-" Fun Gus' grip got tighter than ever.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY YES!"

"Just give him what he wants for now, Don, we'll find some way out eventually," Raph assured the turtles.

"NO, YOU WON'T GET OUT! I WON'T-Huh?" the child turned his head towards the room they came from. "Ooh, did more people come?!" then disappeared.

A few minutes later, out came April, Draxum and Splinter looking at them. April put her hands beside her mouth and whisper-shouted.

"Hey guys! Fun Gus is asleep right now, this is our chance to escape!"

The grips on turtles were significantly looser now and the turtles broke out easily. "Thanks, you guys! How did you manage to put him to sleep?"

"Shh, not so loud, Orange!" their father shushed them "We leave first, then explain."

They leave, and after just a few steps out, they hear an angry shout, then promptly ran as fast as they can.

"So how did you put the monster to sleep?" Raph looks at the trio.

"Well, I just made him some tea, combined with a special type of water." Splinter had brought some packets just in case.

"Special, how so?" Leo walks in front and looks at them.

"The water is a living creature that lives off brain energy and can manipulate minds once he gets in their heads," Draxum puts it bluntly.

"What."

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it sounds," April raises her hands around her head and closes her eyes.

"Hello, turtles! It is I, Tad Mulholland, your rescuer!" They had walked a good distance before Mulholland summoned himself at a broken fire hydrant.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mikey, being surprised at his appearance, jumped into Raph's arms.

"Calm down, I just came here to tell you that you are walking into Deathstalker territory, and that you would probably want to avoid it."

"Oh. So, we should just walk around it?" April gestured to their left.

"Well yes, but it would delay you from wherever your destination is for weeks."

"So are you telling us to go through there or not?!" Draxum raises his voice.

"Hmm, maybe I can call Kipo over to help you. You guys should just walk in there, avoid some deathstalkers and Kipo can destroy them for you for the rest of the trip! Bye!" And he disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles finally meet Kipo and Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can get to what I wanted to write

"Why do you think all the buildings are abandoned and how there's like, zero humans here?"

April responds coldly. "Mikey, you've asked that question 5 times."

"Yeah, but I didn't get an answer once!"

Draxum smirks. "Heh, maybe yokais have finally reclaimed the surface."

"Hmm," Donnie puts a hand on his chin, "that's actually a possible explanation. The things we've encountered so far are clearly not human. And the lab was underground soo…"

"Wait, then what happened to the humans there?" Raph wonders.

"Maybe...Wait, where's Dad and Draxum?!" Leo whipped his head back and forth and the others followed suit. Then he sees the alchemist's body being dragged towards an alleyway by a giant scorpion with three tails. "There!"

They run towards it. "Is that the deathstalker Mulholland was talking about?! The one whose territory we're on?!" As they reached the alleyway, they saw that there two deathstalkers, with each having one person from their group on one of their tails.

"Ugh, we never should've gone through this place! Why did we listen to a strange water creature again?" Donnie complains as he tries to rescue his father with his bo staff and not get stung at the same time. "Actually, why did you all decide to follow me?! I didn't send you for a reason!"

"I don't know, why did you send us all at the same time when you knew we'd get stuck?!" Mikey successfully makes one of the deathstalkers free Draxum, before it stung him.

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't fight with each other while we're fighting something called DEATHSTALKERS," Raph was getting pretty antsy as he penetrated one of the tails of the one that had Splinter.

Just as a stinger almost reached him, Raph saw a pink human run with a jaguar paw for a right arm and slashes both of the deathstalkers at once.

"Woah, are you guys okay?!" her paw turns into a human arm. Everyone looks dumbfounded by what just happened.

"Uh…" April looked at Mikey, Splinter and Draxum. She was fine, and so were Donnie, Raph and Leo, but the other three… There was a reason they're called deathstalkers, right?

"They're fine, just unconscious," another human, this one younger and wearing a wolf over her head walks to the first human, and stops. "Why are you idiots here?"

"We're...new here!" Leo took a bow. "We came all the way from New York City! Is this Jersey?"

"Thanks for saving our shells! I'm Raph! The red-eared is Leo, that over there is Donnie, Mikey is the box turtle, Splinter, our dad, is the rat, Draxum is the one with long hair, and this here is April!" The mentioned girl waved nervously. Donnie groans, "Raph, why would you tell them our real names?!"

The pink human looks at them with such awe. "You guys are named after renaissance artists?! Kyah, that's so cool! Oh, I'm Kipo, and this is Wolf! She isn't very friendly." "I'm not."

"So, why don't we take a break at Wolf's old hideout first? Maybe sing some karaoke while we wait for the three to wake up?"

"Sure, why not!" Raph walks over to the unconscious trio and picks up Mikey on his back, and tries to carry his father. "Come on!" He forgot how heavy his father truly was. "Guys, help me here!" Donnie scoffs then moves to help his big brother. "Just so you all know, I'm still mad." It took all of the remaining members of their group to successfully take him off the ground. There was still Draxum left, but no one had any hands left.

"Wait, I can turn on his cloaking device and put him on Splints," April tries her best to press his brooch with her feet and succeeds, then kicks him up on the rat. Splinter, still sleeping, noticed a teddy bear and hugged it.

Meanwhile, Kipo and Wolf are watching all of this happen with different feelings. Wolf is questioning what just happened and how, while Kipo is just honestly amazed. But, she was also suffering at seeing them try to carry their dad, so she decides to offer some paws.

"Herbs in," and her arms become larger and furrier. "Hey guys, maybe I can help you with that?"

"Uh," Raph looked at the paws, "here's Mikey," he gently put his youngest brother on them. "So fluffy," he muttered in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't really have much. I'm sorry.

"Deathstalkers track their prey down by sensing its heartbeat. So slow down your heartbeat and stay calm no matter what," Wolf tells the four. "I'll lead the way."

"You're asking these guys to stay calm?" April knew there was 85% chance they aren't gonna stay calm. "You're asking for too much from them."

"Hey, we can stay calm when we need to!" Leo denies her statement.

"Whatever. As long as you don't get Kipo and I killed, I don't really care what happens to you guys."

"Wolf!" Kipo scolds.

"Again, I'm not nice. We have to get going if we wanna arrive before dark."

They began walking. Wolf is way in the front, leading them, Kipo slightly behind her, while the last four were far behind, struggling to carry their dad/friend.

Kipo spoke up. "So like, was that magic or something? Like, pretty sure that isn't scientifically possible, whatever that was. I totally won't judge if it was." She wore a big grin on her face, waiting for an answer.

The three turtles and April stopped dead in their tracks and almost dropped Splinter. "Uhh, what do we tell her, boys?" April looked expectantly at the turtles.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't have used a mystic device in front of humans!" Donnie whisper-shouts.

"While Wolf might just have a morbid fashion sense, Kipo is definitely not human. We all saw the jaguar paw. She's probably a mutant, just like us," Raph said with certainty.

"But if she's a mutant, then why does she look human now? She doesn't seem to know anything about cloaking," Leo states.

"Literally none of you answered my question," April replies. The family really does share a single braincell, she thinks.

"You know," Kipo's voice alerts them, "it's fine if you don't wanna tell me. It's not like that's the weirdest thing I've seen." They sighed in relief, just before she says "Besides, I kinda overheard your whole conversation. Super-hearing and all." She points to her ears, which turns into jaguar ears.

"OK, how do you keep doing that?!" Raph is seriously curious as to why there's a pink jaguar that can transform into a pink human, seemingly without a cloaking device.

"Oh, um, long story, I'm half-mute." "How does one even become half-mute? And what's that gotta do with being a jaguar?" Donnie thinks she's quite interesting.

"Not that kind of mute! I think you guys called them mutants instead, though. Which I guess is correct."

Half-mutant? How is that possible? was the thought they all shared in common now. Wait, it's the 2200s, of course it's possible.

"So if you're half-mutant, does that mean one of your parents is a mutant? Or a mute, did you call it? Please, tell me the whole story," Donnie had more questions now, and they all needed answering. He came there to find out how science has advanced, and he isn't about to let this chance go to waste, even if it isn't exactly the science he wanted.

"Well, technically yes? I mean, both of my parents are scientists, and they wanted humans to be able to live on the surface again. So before I was born, they put four mega-mute DNAs in me, hoping I became at least one of them, but it affected my mom, so she became a mega-monkey. Though, unlike me, she can't transform back. But we'll find a way! We have to! Wait, I got off-topic. Sorry about that." She may have said everything really fast, but Donnie has recorded the whole thing. Her story reminded him and his brothers of their own creation.

Before he could ask more questions, Wolf called them over. "We're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I post the next chapter, I'll be on a hiatus for a while. Thought I would announce that now


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rest.

Wolf points at an apartment building. She climbs up some stairs, gesturing at everyone to follow her. She struggles to open a window, which Kipo helps her with one of her jaguar paws, the other still carrying Mikey.

"Thanks," the wolf girl enters the apartment through it.

"No probs," Kipo responds. "Hey, could you help pull him inside? I can't fit both of us through this."

"He's a box turtle," Raph points out, "Just push his head inside his shell, he'll pull his limbs inside as he sleeps."

She does so, and pushes him gently through the window, Wolf pulling his shell inside.

They all do the same, making sure the deathstalkers' almost victims rest peacefully on the couch.

Kipo crosses her arms. "So, where were we again? Before I got off-topic?"

"You were talking about how your parents turned you into a jaguar mute? How is that possible?" Donnie leans his head closer to her. "Oh, yeah! Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I do know some things! Like, before me, they had another experiment-" she cuts herself off, then turns to look at the rest, who were trying to start the karaoke machine. "Hey, you guys said you were new here, right? Do you happen to have heard of Scarlemagne?"

"No clue," April answers the pink girl. She then raises a cord. "Can you help us set up this thing?"

"Hey, no fair! She was just about to tell me about how she became a jaguar!" Donnie complains.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to you later! For now, song time!"

While all this is happening, Wolf had been wondering about the newbies. They were four turtle mutes of different species, a rat, a sheep and a human. She didn't quite understand why they were here. They were trying to find Jersey, and while Wolf had never had a proper education, she was pretty sure that was on the other side of the country. How could they have possibly ended up in Las Vistas?

"Hey Wolf! Our song is on!" Kipo interrupts her thoughts. Wolf gets up, knowing her best friend isn't gonna shut up until she joins her.

-

Mikey was the first one to wake up. He felt dazed and confused. _This isn't my room._ He looked around to see his brothers, April, and two human girls singing together. One of the humans, who was pink for some reason, notices him waking up.

"Hi! Mikey, was it? I'm Kipo, and that's Wolf. Nice to meet you!" Kipo holds out one of her hands to him.

"Nice to meet you too, Kipo! I'm Mike-Wait, how did you know my name?!"

"Mikey, you're awake!" Raph runs up to him and hugs him.

"Raph, what happened?"

"Oh, you got stung by a deathstalker and passed out, but you're safe now, along with Dad and Draxum."

"What's a deathstalker? Wait, why did you mention those two?! Did they get hurt?"

"Wait, you don't remember?" Donnie looks at him weirdly.

"Last thing I remember was asking you about the ti-" Leo suddenly puts his hand over his youngest brother's mouth. "You can shut up now."

"Oh, I guess I didn't mention. They'll wake up with some _slight memory loss_ ," Wolf makes a pinching gesture.

"And you didn't mention that earlier, why?" April leans in to her.

"It's just minor. He'll be a little messed up right now, but just let him rest for a while."

" _I guess_."

-

After explaining what happened to Mikey, he had one thing to say. "You're just like us, Kipo! We're-" Leo puts his hand over his mouth again. "What he means is we're super nice, and you are too. Totally not anything else."

"You're acting suspicious, turtle mute," Wolf points her deathstalker at him, forgetting that it's broken. Before anything could happen, Draxum and Splinter awoke at the same time, and jumped away from each other with a startled noise.

"Why am I a teddy bear again?!"

"Why were you on me?!"

Draxum was about to turn off his cloaking, but heard an unfamiliar groan of a child, and noticed the two human strangers in the room.

"Don't worry, we saw whatever magic-thingy thing turn you into a super cute teddy bear. Your secret is safe with us!" A pink human assures him, not the one who groaned. "I'm Kipo, that's Wolf, and this is the third time I've introduced us in the span of a few hours!"

The human was way too nice and happy, but the tiniest sniff revealed to him that she was not human. She was still too nice though.

"You're not human," Draxum states coldly.

"Draxum, are you seriously questioning-" Whatever the rat wanted to say had been cut off by her. "Well, yes, but, not exactly? I'm part-mute. Which is what you guys apparently call mutants."

What? But that doesn't make any sense. How did a mutant have a half-mute child, a teen half-mute child at that.

"You know, maybe you two should rest a bit. We're gonna leave in a few hours, to a non-mute territory. I'm gonna get us dinner." And she jumps out of the window.

THUD! "I'm okay! I'm a jaguar!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is gonna go on a short hiatus until maybe October 14-ish. Not sure yet.

**Author's Note:**

> *internal screeches*


End file.
